This invention relates to scaffolding structure and more especially to improved lightweight, foldable and easily storable scaffolding structure that is particularly useful in repairing high and wide bodied vehicles.
The inventive scaffolding structure also enhances safety and enables repair personnel to perform their work without having to get on and off the scaffolding structure.
The inventive scaffolding structure also lends itself to sheet rock work and many other uses in the home, and is very versatile in use, and is of simple, durable and inexpensive construction.
A patentability search has revealed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Date Inventor(s) ______________________________________ 1,912,947 June 6, 1933 Martin 2,593,386 April 15, 1952 Dirks 4,046,221 September 6, 1977 Edenfield 4,249,636 February 10, 1981 Jackson et al. 4,298,094 November 3, 1981 Strong 4,576,251 March 18, 1986 Matsuura et al. ______________________________________
These prior art patents disclose a number of scaffolding structures. They also disclose other structures, such as a saddle support (Edenfield) and a collapsible sawhorse (Strong). The prior patents do not disclose, suggest or make obvious the inventive scaffolding structure.